List of women in FLOSS
Women who contribute or are active in Free/Libre/Open Source software projects. Feel free to add! (in alphabetical order by surname, please) The purpose of this list is: * To combat the Invisibility of women in open source * To highlight the Value of women's contributions to open source * To offer inspiration/role models for people in the field, or considering entering it A * Kristen Carlson Accardi - Linux kernel hacker, Linux kernel subsystem maintainer * Sarah Allen - Ruby community * Cat Allman - Developer Relations, Open Source Programs Office, Google * Valerie Aurora - Linux kernel hacker, science and technical writer * Vid Ayer - Founder of Ubuntu Women B * Mitchell Baker - Mozilla leader * Donna Benjamin - conference director linux.conf.au 2008, president Linux Users Victoria 2008/2009 * Addison Berry - Drupal developer, site maintainer, and documentation team lead * Suparna Bhattacharya - Linux kernel hacker, first woman invited to attend the Linux Kernel Summit conference * Rachel Blackman - founder and core developer, Ecartis list server * Silona Bonewald - Open Source Evangelist grid.org * Ursula Braun - Linux kernel developer, maintainer of the S/390 network drivers and IUCV networking layer * Angela Brown - Event & Marketing Manager, The Linux Foundation * Angela Byron - Drupal, winner Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2008 for Best Contributor C * Mingming Cao - IBM employee, Linux kernel hacker * Christine Caulfield - Red Hat Cluster developer and maintainer of the Linux DECnet project. * Suw Charman * Mallory (Mel) Chua - OLPC, Sugar * Sacha Chua - Drupal, PHP, emacs * Erinn Clark - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer * Gabriella Coleman - anthropologist who worked extensively on the anthropology of the Debian project * Danese Cooper * Laura Creighton - unix hacker, Python hacker, Europython organiser, digital rights activist * Leah Culver - Django Project D * Dilma Da Silva - K42, operating systems researcher * Selena Deckelmann - PostgreSQL Project * Kadambari Devarajan - project on adoption of FOSS in Science and Engineering Education in India, Python hacker, Science and Technical Writer * Melissa Draper - regional Ubuntu Membership Board, Ubuntu IRC Council, OCM of Linux Australia, Secretary of Sydney Linux Users Group * Máirín Duffy - Red Hat interaction designer, lead of Fedora art team * Leah Duncan - lead organiser linux.conf.au 2009, Secretary of Linux Australia E * Audrey Eschright - founder of Calagator, an open source calendar project * Piglet Evans - developer, wiscondb, a WisCon (feminist SF convention) convention planner F * Carlie Fairchild - Publisher, Linux Journal * Ruthe Farmer - Director of Strategic Initiatives, National Center for Women & Information Technology * Helen Faulkner - Debian Developer * Steph Fox - PHP contributor G * Elizabeth Garbee - has spoken at linux.conf.au, SCALE, Ohio Linux Fest * Sulamita Garcia - LinuxChix Brazil, LinuxChix International and open source community manager for Intel Latin America * Mary Gardiner - chair of linux.conf.au program, AussieChix founder * Ankita Garg - Linux kernel hacker, IBM Bangalore * Machtelt Garrels - Linux Documentation Project, founder of OpenDoc Society * Claire Giordano - Manager, OpenSolaris * Sara Golemon - PHP core contributor * Jennifer Griffin - Dreamwidth developer * Amy Griffis - Linux kernel security developer, audit subsystem * Ana Beatriz Guerrero López - Debian Developer and KDE Developer * Telsa Gwynne - former bug reporter, bug triager, translator for the GNOME project H * Jes Hall - KDE contributer * Kylene Hall - Linux kernel security developer; co-developer of the Trusted Platform Module (TPM) driver * Sumana Harihareswara - Collabora lead project manager * Randi Harper - FreeBSD Project * Julianne Frances Haugh - Author/maintainer of shadow * Leslie Hawthorn - Google open source manager * Liz Henry - Contributor to OTW and Dreamwidth, (former) Socialtext open source manager, Drupal developer * Amy Herzog - contributor to the SELinux project, infosec engineer at MITRE * Hope Hines - Founder of Olocity, open source storage management application * Sarah Hobbs - Ubuntu release team, former Kubuntu core developer * Maureen Hoffert - Project manager, HP Open Source and Linux Lab * Emma Jane Hogbin - The Linux Documentation Project * Cornelia Huck - Linux kernel developer (s390, sysfs) I J * Christine Jamison - current maintainer of getty_ps * Janis Johnson - maintains gcc testing infrastructure * Lynne Jolitz - co-lead developer, 386BSD * Pamela Jones - winner, Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2007 "Best FUD Fighter" * Ursula "Ursinha" Junque - Launchpad developer / Ubuntu Brazil K * Juliet Kemp - Linux sysadmin and writer * Rikki Kite - Associate Publisher, Linux Pro Magazine * Linda Knippers - Linux kernel security developer, Tru64 AdvFS (source released under GPLv2) * Olga Kornievskaia - Distributed security R&D in the CITI group at UMich; Linux kernel developer on NFS, and RPC security * Elizabeth Krumbach - Linux sysadmin, Ubuntu Americas Board, Coordinator of the Philadelphia area Linux Users Group L * Joy Latten - Linux security developer (Labeled IPSec) * Dru Lavigne - Chair, BSD Certification Group * Julia Lawall - Linux kernel developer; leading researcher in domain-specific languages; developer on the Coccinelle, Bossa and DiaSpec projects * Penny Leach - Mahara developer, Moodle developer * Dee-Ann LeBlanc - Writer, journalist, editor, educator, and speaker on open source, Linux, and Content Management Systems * Hanna Linder - former Linux kernel hacker, VMWare Support Engineer for IBM * Sandra Loosemore - gcc contributor M * Danielle Madeley - GNOME developer * Cathy Malmrose - Founder Zareason - company selling hardware + linux * Margarita Manterola - Debian Developer * Caitlyn Martin - Linux Yarok developer, consultant, writer, former Vector Linux package and repository maintainer * Nancy Mauro-Flude - Genderchangers Academy, Eclectic Tech Carnival (OSS education) free software artist, project manager and advocater * Helen McCall - OpenShot Developer, Ubuntu Community contributer, Wikipedia Editor * Amanda McPherson - VP of Marketing and Developer Programs, Linux Foundation * Pauline Middelink - Linux kernel developer in late 1990s/early 2000s * Juliane De Moerlooze - computer scientist / feminist / bxlug president * Sherry Q. Moore - OpenSolaris core contributor, technical leader of the Solaris x86 kernel team * Mackenzie Morgan - Ubuntu community member and contributor * Dorcas Muthoni - APC-Africa-Women (AAW) trainer, promoting open source software to African women, winner of Anita Borg Change Agent Award N * Elizabeth Naramore - founder, PHPWomen * Anne Nicolas-Velu - head of engineering, Mandriva * Naomi Novik - committee chair/project lead, Archive Of Our Own * Dorit Nuzman - gcc contributor * Nnenna Nwakanma - FOSSFA, OSI O * Terri Oda - steering committee, Mailman and list admin/sysadmin for Linuxchix * Leann Ogasawara - Ubuntu kernel quality assurance * Anne Østergaard P * MaryBeth Panagos - activism for open media standards and OSS tools (Open Media Now) * Denise Paolucci - Dreamwidth founder * Meredith L. Patterson - PostgreSQL, security tools * Celeste Lyn Paul - KDE Usability team, KDE eV board member * Akkana Peck - former Mozilla developer, GIMP trainer and writer * Stormy Peters - GNOME Foundation executive director * Christine Peterson - credited with originating the term 'open source' * Silvia Pfeiffer - media developer, ANNODEX project * Lydia Pintscher - Amarok community manager, KDE Community Working Group * Lynne Pope - Mambo developer, President Mambo Foundation * Susan Potter - Twitter4R, metafusion-crypto & metafusion-thor developer & founder * Ara Pulido - Mago automated test suite, Canonical QA Q R * Candace Ramcharan - President, Linux Fund * Allison Randal - Parrot Project, Perl 6, O'Reilly Media * Emily Ratliff - Linux security (trusted computing, certifications); runs the Open Source Security blog * Anna Ravenscroft - Python, co-editor of The Python Cookbook * Meike Reichle - Debian developer * Deb Richardson - Mozilla developer relations lead, founder of LinuxChix * Jacinta Richardson - Perl, winner 2008 White Camel Award * Kirrily Robert - Perl, open source evangelist * Amaya Rodrigo Sastre - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer * Miriam Ruiz - Debian Developer * Joanna Rutkowska - Xen developer S * Bess Sadler - Blacklight developer * Loulwa Salem - Linux security developer: BogoSec source code security analyzer; Common Criteria certification of RHEL and SLES * Karen Sandler - Legal Council, The Software Freedom Law Center * Runa Sandvik - Debian contributor * Carla Schroder - Author of The Linux Cookbook * Jenny Scott-Thompson - Contributor to Dreamwidth and the Archive of Our Own * Alolita Sharma - Software Engineer, Entrepreneur, Activist, Open Source Initiative (OSI) * Sarah Sharp - Linux kernel hacker, USB * Nanako Shiraishi - One of the primary authors of git * Noirin Shirley - Vice President, Apache Software Foundation (responsible for conferences & events); Apache documentation contributor * Nivedita Singhvi - Linux kernel, chair of the 2009 Linux Plumbers Conference * Zoe Slattery - PHP QA contributor * Elizabeth Smith - PHP core contributor - Windows, PHP-GTK, Cairo PECL extension * Femke Snelting - Open Source Publishing (graphics design agency that uses only open source tools and creates some, too) * Christine Spang - Debian developer, OLPC developer * Anuradha Suraparaju - Dirac open codec developer T * Audrey Tang - Perl hacker and founder of the Pugs project * Laura Thomson - author, PHP and MySQL Web Development * Beth Tibbitts - Eclipse developer * Carolyn Tice - gcc developer * Marcela Tiznado - Debian Developer * Mena Trott - co-lead developer, Movable Type U * Ubergeekchick - GNOME/GTK+2.0 applications V * Debora Velarde - Linux kernel developer, co-maintainer of the Trusted Platform Module (TPM) driver * Eugenia Vlasova - open source evangelist, philologist, contribute translations for many Linux projects W * Brenda Wallace - Drupal, OLPC & Laconica hacker * Hanna Wallach - women in Open Source researcher, women in GNOME promoter * Linda Walsh - SGI employee, former Linux kernel hacker on capabilities functionality * Pia Waugh - Australian open source contributor and advocate * Kimberlee Weatherall - Australian IP law guru, especially in regard to Open Source * Fernanda G. Weiden - Vice president of FSFE, Debian contributor X Y Z * Elena Zannoni - GDB, language and toolchain hacker, currently managing the Linux Engineering Tools team at Oracle * Xiaolan (Catherine) Zhang - Linux kernel security developer; USENIX Security and Annual Technical Conference program committee member * S. P. Zeidler - NetBSD and pkgsrc developer * Mimi Zohar - Linux kernel security hacker; maintainer of the Integrity Measurement Architecture (IMA) subsystem *